Fievel Mousekewitz
'Fievel Mousekewitz '''is a young Jewish-Russian Mouse who is the main character in ''Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail. When Pooh and the gang met him on a ship that heads to America, they got lost out to sea during a thunderstorm. But evantually, they made it to America and met some new friends like Tony Toponi and Tiger the Cat, and they help him find his family, and then they've drove the evil Warren T. Rat and his army of cats out of America with the Giant Mouse of Minsk. Fievel soon reunited with Pooh and pals and met their friend, Mewtwo in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Trivia *Fievel Mouskewitz met Robin Hood, Little John, and Alice in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of An American Tail. *Fievel Mouskewitz made his first debut in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *Fievel Mouskewitz will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail. *Fievel Mouskewitz will reunte with Pooh and pals again and meet Ash Ketchum and his friends, The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Kronk in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Fievel Mousekewitz will meet Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of An American Tail. *Fievel Mousekewitz will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail. *Fievel Mouskewitz will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot and The Chipmunk Adventure, LittlefootWilly 3: The Rescue]], Littlefoot in Fantasmic!, ['', [[Littlefoot's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest|''Littlefoot's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest]], and more. *Fievel Mouskewitz will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *Fievel Mousekewitz will join Ash Ketchum and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Fievel Mousekewitz will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of an American Tail. *Fievel Mousekewitz will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of An American Tail. *Fievel Mousekewitz will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under (in which Bernard will be revealed to be an uncle of Fievel, Tanya, and Yasha). *Fievel Mousekewitz will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, the Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion crossovers, the Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy crossovers, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me'', Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa, ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time'', many Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo crossovers (including ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School''), and more *Fievel Mousekewitz will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Les Miserables (2012), Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief and Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns. Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Mice Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Sons Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Main Protagonist Category:Males Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Russian-Accented characters Category:Hebrew-Accented characters Category:Important Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Victims Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies